


Too Much

by Genius_MinHolly



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dad Han Seungwoo, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rare Pair, Sick Character, Sickfic, Song Hyeongjun-centric, Sorry Not Sorry, i don’t think it worked, i made him suffer, i tried to make it platonic, poor Hyeongjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_MinHolly/pseuds/Genius_MinHolly
Summary: Hyeongjun is sick and Seungwoo takes care of him.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am because there was a lack of Hyeongjun centric fanfics for me to read. Now here I am posting this at 5am. What is sleep? I’m not sure if I will remember what I wrote when I wake up, but enjoy!
> 
> Btw, shout out to that random person on amino that proof read this for me!

Hyeongjun groans in misery as he stares at the ceiling. The others had headed off to practice over an hour ago, but left him to slowly suffocate in his sickness. Playing outside in the rain with Dongpyo yesterday was definitely a mistake, but how could he say no to his small hyung. Despite the fact that both of them had fooled around in the rain, Dongpyo managed to avoid the illness that had infected Hyeongjun, and it wouldn’t be incorrect for him to say he was jealous of the older. 

The young idol turns over for the fiftieth time since he woke up, trying to get comfortable and failing. Small coughs that he had been holding back shake his small form as he struggles to breathe for a solid minute. Being sick sucks. His head is pounding against his skull, and the ache in his chest due to the coughing wasn’t making him feel any better. The medicine Wooseok gave him that morning was wearing off, and the teen didn’t know how much longer he could last. 

Kicking off the blanket (because the room was getting to hot) he forces his aching limbs to sit up. His mouth was getting dry, and he was nervous of getting yelled at for not staying hydrated. Standing on shaky legs, the sick boy begins to make his way to the kitchen. As he reaches the end of the hallway, a wave of dizziness hits him, causing him to pause on his journey. 

“Hyeongjun?! What are you doing awake?” The older’s voice startled him, as he manages the energy to turn around and see Seungwoo behind him. The oldest of the group wraps his arm around his waist, and the younger immediately sinks into his side, exhausted from walking the short distance. 

“I was thirsty.” Hyeongjun mumbles in response, still surprised to see Seungwoo still at the dorms.

“I’ll get you some water, but first back to bed.”

Hyeongjun wants to laugh at how father like the leader is as he tucks him back into bed. The only thing that was stopping him was the tightness of his chest and how tired he feels. The younger was starting to sweat due to the intense heat surrounding him, and he prays Seungwoo brings him some medicine because honestly he feels like death. A sudden cough attack chokes up the idol, causing him to sit up as he struggles to catch his breath. He felt like his throat was ripping apart and he squinted in pain, holding his chest pleading for the attack to stop. All of a sudden a cool hand rubbed his back. Hyeongjun leaned into the touch, feeling comforted as his body continued to torcher him. When his body finally stops, he is left with a sharp and uncomfortable pain in his chest and an even stronger headache. The cool hand moves onto his forehead as he leans against the bed frame. 

“So I’m guessing u don’t feel better.”

“I feel like I’m dying.” Hyeongjun replies in a hoarse voice, wincing at the soreness of his throat. 

“You sound like your dying.”

“Hyung, why aren’t you-“

“You really shouldn’t be using your voice, it could cause vocal damage due to the condition it’s in.” Seungwoo shushes him. Hyeongjun begins to feel guilty at the look of concern in his eyes. It has only been a week since they have began training after the show, and he is already stressing out the leader. Hell, he is even causing the elder to miss practice because of his childishness. It seems like everything he does is a problem. First he couldn’t lead the x class properly, now he was dragging down the group. The new idol has already seen the multitude of messages on Twitter calling him a crybaby, or the posts on Tumblr saying that he shouldn’t have debuted. Maybe they were right. As the boy takes his medicine and drinks his water, tears began to form in his eyes. All these thoughts and the lights in the room were going to make his head explode, Hyeongjun wasn’t sure if he could deal with this.

The unwell child assumes the older noticed his physical and mental pain, because after leaving for a minute, Seungwoo comes back in the room with a jar of Vix in his hands.

“This should help with your chest.” He whispers softly as he rubs the minty substance over his aching lungs, making it easier to breathe. After taking a couple of breaths, he feels the leader crawl into bed with him and allows himself to be engulfed in Seungwoo’s hug.

“I don’t know if you’re crying because you’re sick, or because of your thoughts, but just know that I’m here for you. The whole team is here for you. It’s going to be okay”

At that the idol begins to cry into the eldest’s shoulder, ignoring his pounding head and accepting the comfort of his hyung. He had expressed to the whole team about how he felt unworthy of being selected about two weeks ago, and had been met with a lot of members having the same feeling and with lots of support. Being able to release his emotions with the others and not being looked down upon for crying (because he can be very emotional) made him feel safe, and more comfortable despite his horrible fever. As his sobs eventually fade away, he feels even more tired than before, but he still can’t fall asleep. Peeking out of his hyung’s shirt, he meets the others eyes. 

“I can’t sleep.”

“Well that’s not good is it.” The elder chuckles. 

Instead of the shifting of Seungwoo getting up like Hyeongjun expects, a soft hum spreads throughout the room. The smooth voice causes the younger to relax in the strong arms around him. The tune is not loud enough to aggravate his head, and is very soothing to the younger. Within seconds Hyeongjun’s eyes finally begin to close. As sleep begins to take hold of him, he used the last of his consciousness to reply to the leader. 

“Thank you, g’night hyung.”

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to go back to edit after I posted this so many times because I kept finding mistakes 😭😂. Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
